Rooftop Rendezvous
by ShipperCrazed - FanFicCrazy
Summary: Cameron's fellowship is up. Time for this duckling to fly the coup. Will House be able to stop her from leaving in time? Caution: Rated M for a reason! Complete!


**a/n**: I wrote this story years ago. This one-shot is from a multi-author/multi-story epic called Missed Opportunities. It is based on the premise of what would happen if Cameron's fellowship was due to end and she had to decide between taking a job as Head of Immunology at another Hospital or stay at PPTH and become the Head of Immunology there. She has to give her answer to Cuddy by the end of the week. In the mean time, these stories are the author's view of her or House thinking back over the missed opportunities they have had over the years, and how things might have changed if they had done things differently. I chose a "moment" from the episode in **Season One**,…"Honeymoon". Keep in mind this was written several years ago and a lot has happened on the show since.

**Disclosure**: I don't own House or Hugh Laurie. I am however, willing to rent.

Hope you enjoy!

**Rooftop Rendezvous**

House sat at his piano nursing a scotch, wondering how he found himself in this predicament.

He had known this time would come. In fact he'd been both looking forward to it and dreading it for several years, but things never seemed to turn out the way he thought or hoped they would.

Cameron, his beautiful duckling, had come to the end of her fellowship and had to decide whether to become the Assistant Department Head of Immunology at PPTH, or leave and accept Cedars-Sinai's offer, which frankly, was just as alluring, if not more so, career wise.

He had pushed her away so many times he'd lost count. He told himself, and her, that it was for her own good, but mostly he'd been protecting himself. Stacy had hurt him so badly, he didn't think he could ever love or trust another woman again. He had been wrong. He was just too cowardly to admit it.

House drained the rest of the scotch, stood up and limped to the kitchen to put the glass in the sink. It was already 1:30 in the morning and he had to be at work in a few hours. If he was going to let Cameron know how he felt, he had to do it within the next couple of days or it would be too late … too late for good. He had already wasted so much time.

As he walked to his bedroom, he popped two vicodin, and then got undressed. He slipped between the covers and let the blissfulness of sleep overcome his thoughts of the woman he loved.

Or so he thought …

3 3 3 3 3

_Stacy. The bitch is back. She is back to torment me. Not only has she suddenly walked back into my life after walking out when I needed her most, but she has the audacity to ask me to save her precious new husband who is dying from some unknown ailment._

_I had mixed feelings from the very first day she returned. Part of me still loves her; I know that. But part of me will never forgive her for the part she played in crippling my leg. She had betrayed my trust by telling them to cut out the infected muscle while I was in the coma. Then to make it worse she left me with a crippled leg and a lifetime of chronic pain. _

_I even told Jimmy that part of me wanted her husband to die. What I can't figure out is whether that's because I want to be with Stacy again, or because I want her to suffer like I have._

_As it turned out, I DID diagnose Mark's disease and saved his life. _

3 3 3 3 3

_He is just waking up from surgery as I stand outside his room, hiding behind a pillar. I watch as Stacy holds his hand and kisses him then climbs in bed and snuggles next to him._

_I don't notice Cameron standing behind me, watching me watch Stacy. It's more like I feel her. It's always that way with her. Anytime she gets within 100 feet of me, my body knows it … it's like we're connected somehow._

_Cameron asks, "Dr. House?"_

_I look back at Cameron. She continues, "How's he doing?"_

_I look back at Mark and Stacy in bed together. I turn back to Cameron._

"_Never better," I answer._

_There's a look on her face I haven't seen before. A look of sad resignation. She looks into my eyes and says in a soft voice, "I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone. I was wrong. You just couldn't love me. It's okay. I'm happy for you."_

_She pauses for a moment as we gaze into each other's eyes and then abruptly turns around and walks away._

_I watch her walk quickly out of sight. I can't breathe. I feel like I need to stop her but I'm incapable of moving._

_She's wrong. Not about me being screwed up. That's a given. She's wrong about me not being able to love HER. Suddenly I feel so guilty._

3 3 3 3 3

_Ever since Stacy came back I have been completely consumed with the situation with her and Mark. I never realized how Cameron must have felt. Granted, our first 'official' date was a disaster, but that was my fault. I purposely ruined it. There is an undeniable chemistry and attraction between us. I'm the only one denying it. I want Cameron so badly but always push her away._

_I don't know how I could think Cameron could ever hurt me like Stacy did. Hell, I've been nothing but cruel to her and she still treats me like I'm her Prince Charming. Stacy ran for the hills._

_Wilson is right. Maybe it's time I allow myself some happiness._

_Now I just have to find where Cameron is hiding..._

3 3 3 3 3

_After I look in a couple of places, my leg starts to give out. I decide to go a different route. I take out my pager and send Cameron a text:_

_**C, meet me on the roof ASAP DR. H.**_

_As I open the door to the roof, I see her. She's leaning against the ledge; her chestnut hair shines in the sunlight. Cameron's lab coat is open, permitting the warm summer breezes to mold her blouse and skirt to her body, highlighting every curve, tantalizing me with her beauty._

_I stand there for a moment just staring._

_Suddenly she turns and sees me. _

_It's now or never._

"_Dr. House," Cameron asks, "you needed me?"_

_I start to walk towards her….slowly and deliberately, like a lion prowling for his mate. _

"_Yes, Cameron," I answer, "I need you."_

_There's NO mistaking my meaning._

"_House, what are you doing?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper._

"_Something I should have done a hell of a long time ago," I reply, as I take her in my arms and cover her lips with mine. I drop my cane, secure in her embrace._

_Cameron's moans only encourage me further. I draw my tongue across her lips begging for entrance, which she willingly gives. Our tongues dance as our hands roam brazenly over each others bodies. _

_Our kiss deepens; we delve insatiably into each other's mouths. As we break our kiss, Cameron cries, "Greg, I've waited for this for so long."_

_My head is in such a daze of desire, all I can muster as a reply is "me too"._

_I lower my lips, leaving a trail of kisses in my wake, as I nip and lick her slender throat and clavicle. I hear her gasp when I pull her hips to me, pressing my hardened desire against her belly. She takes advantage of my lowered head to suckle my earlobe while she splays her fingers through my hair._

_I free her blouse and slip my hands beneath the silky fabric. She quivers as I caress the soft flesh of her back and trace the straps of her bra with my fingers. As I claim her mouth once more, I follow the lacy band around her ribcage to reach my destination and cup her delicate breast with my hand. I rub my thumb across her swollen nipple and swallow her moans as she arches her back, offering herself to me._

_My God. She's so beautiful and so responsive. I have to see her._

_Suddenly my leg starts to give out and I begin to fall. Cameron steadies me in time and gives me my cane. I think as I look around for a moment, and then grab her hand. _

"_Come with me …"_

_I find a 2 x 4 lying in a pile of scrap lumber and wedge it between the roof door handle and the floor to protect us from unwanted visitors. We move to a secluded area that is surrounded on three sides by brick walls and furnished with an old conference table that someone had dragged up here about a year ago._

"_May I take your coat, madam …" I say, with my best British accent._

_Cameron smiles as I push her lab coat off her slender shoulders and spread it over the table._

_Using my cane for balance, I hop up on the table and then extend my hand to help Cameron up._

_I turn to her and say, "Now, where were we, Dr. Cameron?"_

_She lies back, bringing me with her and replies, "I believe you were making me tremble with desire, Dr. House."_

_I throw my jacket on the ground as we frantically undo each other's buttons. Each tiny pearl reveals more of Cameron's creamy white skin as it's released; I spread her blouse and kiss her trembling flesh as I move lower._

_Cameron struggles in frustration, trying to remove my tee. When I come to her aid, her eyes darken with appreciation and desire. I shiver when she touches my chest; her gentle fingers circle my nipples and then lower to trace each contour of my muscled abdomen._

_I free her final button, then hungrily drag my tongue across her flat stomach, tasting and teasing my way to her breasts. She whimpers softly when I suck on her nipples, devouring her through the lacy material of her bra. She sits up and pulls my head to her, kissing me hard, our tongues are possessed with each other. Her blouse settles in a silky heap on the table._

"_Greg, please," Cameron begs as she enticingly caresses her nipple. I undo the clasp of her bra, then slowly slide the straps down her arms, revealing her perfect breasts. I admire the view for a moment and whisper, "God Allison, you are so beautiful!"_

_I ravish her hardened buds with my tongue, then pull her to me. Our bare chests touch, sending a charge of electricity coursing through our bodies._

_Allison takes control and pushes me back onto the table as she undoes my belt and unzips my jeans. I raise my butt so she can remove my jeans and immediately my hand goes to my right thigh of its own accord, not wanting her to see my grotesque scar. _

_She rubs my hard length thru my boxers and says, "Greg, do you trust me?"_

_I groan from the pleasure that her hand is giving me and reply, "yes"._

"_Then let me love all of you," she says, pulling my boxers down over my hardened cock._

_I will never forget what Cameron did next..._

_I'm expecting to feel her luscious lips around my manhood, but instead she leans over and starts to kiss my scar tissue. I gasp and reach down to stop her but she merely interlaces her hand with mine. She showers my thigh with butterfly kisses, then explores all of its grooves and textures with her tongue. _

_It's more than I can take. _

_I'm overwhelmed with emotion and fight the tears that well in my eyes. Stacy had never been able to accept my disfigurement; she would avoid looking at it and touching it. But my Cameron, this beautiful, caring woman is actually caressing and loving my scar. _

_It feels erotic. _

"_God Allison, you're killing me." I moan._

_She kisses her way back up to my ear and huskily whispers, "Then I better stop, because I haven't even begun to get my fill of you yet."_

_I shudder both from her breath fanning my ear, and her promise of things to come._

_After such a huge act of unselfishness and love, I want nothing more than to please her over and over._

"_You have entirely too many clothes on, my dear …" I say, turning us over._

_Her breaths become shallow as I unfasten her skirt. I slide it down her silky legs, my eyes fixed on hers, our gazes locked._

_Our last barrier is a flowery little pair of panties. I kiss her leg, starting at her knee and work my way up. I can tell she's already wet for me. My kisses get closer and closer….and soon she is arching her bottom upward, moaning._

"_Greg, please. Who's killing who here?"_

_I smile into her inner thigh and lick her moistness through her panties. Her body buckles at the contact, her hands curl around the lab coat that lies beneath her. The scent of sex is in the air._

_I have to taste her._

_I pull her panties off in one swift motion, throwing them aside, not caring where they land._

_I have been dreaming of this moment since the day she walked in the door for her interview. As I draw my tongue across her wet lips her whole body reacts. I press down her hips with one hand just to keep her in place. I'm driving her wild and loving every moment of it._

_Hell, what a turn on …_

_She screams as I thrust inside her with my rigid tongue._ _I can tell she's close. _

_I insert one finger and then two…pumping them in and out as I bury my face in her mound, sucking and licking her swollen clit until she can bear no more. _

_It's like Mount St. Cameron erupted. Her sweet juices flow as her body trembles and contracts. And I savor every drop._

_My hand is covered with her sweet nectar. I make sure she is looking and put one finger in my mouth and suck the length of it. I say to her, "Mmmm, you taste so sweet baby."_

_Next thing I know, Allison grabs my hand and raises it to her mouth and says, "Don't be stingy. Save some for me." and covers one of my juice drenched fingers with her mouth._

_That's it. I can't take anymore. I roll her on top to straddle my hips._

"_God Woman! I've waited too long. I need to be inside you. Now. Right now."_

_I notice a little apprehension in her eyes when she sees how enlarged I am. I take her waist in my hands and lift her so that the head of my cock is pressing against her entrance. _

_I slowly let her slide down, watching her face intently to let her set the pace. The last thing in the world I want to do is hurt her. I want to give her time to adjust. _

_Ten inches is a lot to handle for most women._

_It's beautiful watching her face as she lowers herself over my throbbing erection. I don't think I see any pain. Maybe some surprise and plenty of ecstasy. _

_When I fill her completely, I ask, "You O.K. Allison?"_

_She closes her eyes and purrs, "Why Dr. House, I'm in Heaven…why wouldn't I be OK?" She slowly starts moving up and down. I let her set the rhythm. God she feels so good around my dick. _

_I meet her movements, thrusting my hips up to bury myself into her as deeply as possible. She cries out in passion: it is a sound more beautiful than any song I have ever played on the piano._

_Our tempo is building quickly now. We are both on the brink. "Greg, I… I'm gonna…"_

_Suddenly, we are rudely interrupted just as we're about to reach our climax. _

_We hear a loud chopper noise. A giant wind swirls around us, blowing our clothes across the roof top. _

"_Fuck," I yelled, "I forgot about the damn LifeLine Chopper!"_

3 3 3 3 3

House sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat.

He glared at his radio when he realized that the whirring of chopper blades signaled the upcoming traffic report on the _Princeton AM_ morning news. House threw his alarm clock across the room and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing in disappointment.

It was just a fucking dream! But my God…what a dream!

_What if I'd done that when I'd had the chance? … Is there still time? … Should I take the risk? …_

House grabbed two vicodin out of his bottle and dry swallowed them, then collapsed back into bed. All he could think about was the day he let Cameron walk away and that damn dream…….

fin


End file.
